Those Drawing Room Conversations
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Harry and Sirius have one of those conversations where one thing leads to another...


Those Drawing Room Conversations...

Harry looked over at his godfather where he sat, legs spread in front of him, on the floor of the drawing room of number 12 Grimauld Place. Sirius' long dark hair fell in front of his face as he stared at the moth warn carpet, apparently deep in thought. Harry wondered just what it was he was thinking about.

Harry himself was thinking about Sirius, or more specifically, he was wondering what Sirius would think if he knew exactly what kinds of thoughts his godson had been having about him...

"Sirius?"

"Hmmm?"

"If I told you something weird, would it bother you?"

"Well, it wouldn't bother me if you told me, but I know what you mean and more than likely no, it wouldn't."

"What if it was something... wrong?"

Sirius pushed his hair out of his eyes and asked cautiously; "What sort of wrong?"

Harry looked at his feet, suddenly blushing. "Er..."

His godfather sensed his unwillingness to approach the subject and took it as a sign that it must be something personal. He moved to sit next to Harry on the floor draping an arm over his shoulders, oblivious to his godsons' reaction to the gesture. "Is it a girl?" Sirius asked and Harry almost laughed at that.

"No, it's not a girl."

Sirius grinned slightly. "Is it a guy?"

Harry coughed and sputtered out; "What!"

"Oh, did I offend you?" Sirius asked, concerned, clearly thinking the question had upset him.

"No! No, you didn't... I was just surprised you actually thought to ask is all."

Sirius grinned again. "So it is a guy?"

Harry nodded.

"So, is the weird simply a matter of gender, or is it more about _who_ the guy is?"

Harry couldn't believe that Sirius was actually figuring it out so easily... It made him wonder about the sorts of things his godfather might have gotten up to when he was younger...

"Who."

"You think he's straight?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno, but I'm gonna take a wild guess and say he's possibly bi..."

""Okay, well, do I know him? Cos I know a few things about a few people that they'd probably prefer I didn't..."

Harry did laugh at that. "Oh, yeah, you definitely know him."

"Hm, well that narrows the list down considerably... Can I ask _why_ you think it would be wrong?"

"It's... sort of a matter of principle, really..."

Sirius thought on that for a minute, and the lack of his voice in the room gave Harry time to realise that Sirius was very warm and rather comfortable pressed up against him...

"Someone older?" He asked, finally and Harry just nodded.

"Narrows it down even more... Hang on, it's not Remus is it? 'Cos I know he's bent as a crooked broomstick but..."

"No! It's not Remus."

"Oh, well who then?"

Harry smirked a bit, trying to fight down the nerves attacking his stomach, and said; "And you were guessing so well, I thought I could get away with not actually having to say it..."

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, well, in my defence, Remus is a rather obvious guess given the criteria; he's older, obviously a man, I know him, you like him, and I can see how other people might find it strange."

"Do _you_ find it strange?" Harry asked, thinking that Sirius' answer to that question could make or break his little bubble of hope...

""No, I don't find it strange. Actually, you could consider me a great big dirty hypocrite if I did."

Harry blinked, wondering if that really meant what he thought it did... "Huh? What do you mean by that?" He asked, cautiously.

"I mean, that despite what popular rumours about me suggest, I am in no way a 'ladies man.'"

"Oh..." A little spark of hope managed to cut through the nerves, and what Harry did next he did without really thinking about it – He leaned over and kissed Sirius, rather firmly.

Sirius seemed surprised for a minute, then, to Harrys' utter disbelief, he started kissing him back and he felt Sirius' tongue slide into his mouth, Harrys' arms around his neck and a small whimper left him at how good it felt and how bloody wonderful his godfather tasted...

Sirius pulled back at the small sound, to look at him and said with a hint of a grin; ""Okay, now I can see why you'd worry about it being wrong, since I suppose technically is..."

Harrys' gut sank at that, thinking he was about to hear the one thing he'd dreaded all along...

"...but when has a technicality ever stopped me? Or you, for that matter."

Harry blinked again. "Wait, huh? You mean you _don't_ care if it's wrong?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nope. As I said, see if that stops me. Besides, it's only _technically_ wrong if _I_ start if and you only half agree to it..."

Harry had to laugh at that. "Aren't you supposed to telling me to go find someone my own age 'cos you're my godfather and my dad would've killed you, or something?"

"Guess I'm a terrible excuse for a godfather, eh? And you're dad would've thought it was hilarious. Your mum on the other hand..." He grinned.

Harry couldn't help the happy feeling that shot through him then and he said; "So... It's okay if I decide to start it and you decide to continue it?"

"Hey, at least that way no one _my_ tail is covered! No one can say I took advantage of you if _you_ started it!"

"Remus was right, you're a smart ass."

"Leave Remus out of this... Incidentally, I'm rather glad you stopped me _before_ I went off on a 'Remus-is-actually-sleeping-with-Snape' explanation, 'cos I would've hated to have to tell you that if it had been Remus. Although, I must admit, Snape or no Snape, I am rather glad it was me anyway..."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And here _you_ were worried about wrongness." Sirius said, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess I get that... Hang on. Did you just say Remus and Snape?"

"I did."

"Holly crap!" Harry started laughing and choked out; "How long has _that_ been going on!"

Sirius grinned. "Ever since Remus went back to teach in your third year... Guess they both had time to think about stuff over the years after we left school. I must admit, I wasn't expecting it. Well, not with Snape, anyway."

"I thought Snape didn't like him 'cos he's a werewolf and tried to eat him?"

"Apparently that's just a bullshit excuse to fight with each other so that everyone still _thinks_ he hates him. Obviously they're keeping it on the low down for now... mostly at Snapes request, I think."

Harry snorted. "Figures."

"Hmmm... Anyway, enough about Remus..." Sirius leaned back in, his hands at the back of Harrys' neck and kissed him again, and this time there was nothing at all unsure about it as his godfathers tongue entered his mouth again, and Harry moaned softly, tangling his fingers in Sirius' hair.

The animagus trailed a hand down Harrys' front, pulling his shirt off and Harry followed his example, pushing Sirius' robe off his shoulders and undoing his godfathers' pants. Sirius wriggled out of them, stripping Harry of his own and rolling him onto his back on the floor, straddling his hips.

Harry ran his hands reverently up Sirius' chest and over his shoulders, down his arms, feeling the lightly corded muscles under hot skin, and he twitched slightly when Sirius trailed a finger down his side, tickling his ribs a bit, before moving down between his legs, sliding the finger into him, carefully and running his tongue slowly up Harrys' shaft, and Harry gasped and wriggled his hips as Sirius took him in his mouth, moving his finger around a bit before adding another one, and Harry yelped when Sirius brushed over his prostate, his tongue still teasing the head of his cock as he sucked lightly, and Harry moaned loudly, his hands in Sirius' hair again, as he bucked his hips involuntarily.

Harry groaned in frustration when Sirius pulled away from him, a strange sort of smirk on his face as he nuzzled Harrys' balls, lightly before swiping his tongue over his entrance, pushing it in, and Harry yelped again at the feel of the warm, wet muscle probing his insides.

"Oh, shit, Sirius!" Harry gasped and Sirius pulled back again, moving over him, hooking Harrys' legs over his shoulders and kissing him fiercely as he entered him, slowly. Harry gasped loudly, gripping Sirius' arms firmly as his godfather filled him and 'oh, Merlin!' he felt _good!_ Sirius' length was hot and thick, and Harry felt very pleasantly full with Sirius sheathed inside him.

The animagus gave a loud groan and started moving, slowly at first, then faster, harder, and Harry cried out, pushing back against him when Sirius hit his prostate and lights exploded behind his eyes. He'd figured Sirius was good, but he hadn't realised just _how_ good!

Harry was moaning rather openly now and Sirius was making a mixture of odd grunting, growling sounds and even the occasional bark. The animagus's long hair was hanging in his face and Harry couldn't help but run his hands through it again. He opened his eyes and glanced up at Sirius and the look on his godfathers' rugged, yet handsome face was one of pure enjoyment and ecstasy, his grey eyes wild and clouded with lust and love. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful as this man's' face, contorted in the throes of a blinding, heated passion and he committed the sight to memory, knowing that he would never see anything that looked as good to him again.

He wanted to remember every small, tiny detail of this moment for the rest of his life, and Harry strove to memorise the feel of Sirius' hard, lean body moving against his own, the way the tips of his long, dark hair brushed over his face, the feel of Sirius' large, rough hands on him and the wonderful feeling of hot, sweet, blissful fullness as he moved within Harrys' tight, warm passage, his deep, raspy voice husky with need and want and a hot, burning desire that coursed through them both...

Harry screamed and released when he felt Sirius' body tense above him, and a strangled bar-like roar left him as he jerked forward, sharply, hitting Harrys' prostate again as he filled him with thick, warm seed, both of them panting and gasping heavily, Harrys' smaller frame trembling slightly under Sirius' larger one, the older man heaving from exertion as he lowered himself gently, sliding out of Harry carefully to lie beside him, his shaggy head resting on Harrys' shoulder and Harry wriggled closer, sliding him arm under Sirius' neck and stroking his godfathers' hair, softly.

Sirius eventually recovered his breath enough to say, half jokingly; "Thought I was supposed to be cuddling you?"

Harry grinned at the small smile he gave him and replied; "What? Just 'cos you're older you think you always have to be the one playing comforter and protector...? You need a good cuddle as much as I do, Sirius."

"Hmm, guess you're right there." He snuggled into Harrys' chest comfortably, then looked up at him, his grey eyes alight with a spark of youthful mischief as he asked slyly; "So, Harry; how do you feel about doing furry?"

Harry grinned and kissed him, soundly...

***Fins***lol.


End file.
